1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image forming apparatus equipped with an authentication unit for user authentication.
2. Description of Related Art
Known image forming apparatus are provided with an authentication unit for authenticating a user when starting a transmitted print job. The known image forming apparatus may be a card reader that reads an IC card, on which a user ID is recorded. Nevertheless, maintaining continuous operation of the known image forming apparatus equipped with an authentication unit results in wasteful power consumption. Thus, a known technology is used to conserve the power consumption of the known image forming apparatus equipped with an authentication unit.